Stuck Together
Stuck Together is the 21st episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episodes begins in a warehouse. Brandon and the team are confronting Zonarians and the Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Commander: TENNYSON! Brandon: Come on Commander Guy. First you're robbing chemical factories, now warehouses with junk it in. You need to step it up if you're going to start an invasion. Zonarian Commander: This "Warehouse" carries the supplies we need. Coco: Which is why we came to stop you. Zonarian Commander: I defeated you time and time again Tennyson and Lackies. I suggest you go somewhere else. Brandon: Thanks for the offer. But I'm not going to let you get away this time. Zonarian Commander: Fine then. I felt like crushing your tiny Human body the moment I saw you. GET THEM! The Zonarians charge after Brandon and the team. Brandon: IT'S HERO TIME! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Coco absorbs the wall and punches two Zonarians down. Sarah throws energy discs at some Zonarians. The Zonarian Commander throws some punches at Crusher but Crusher remains intact. He throws some punches back. Zonarian Commander: Argh Crusher: What's the matter? Can't keep up? Zonarian Commander: I have what we need Tennyson. It seems that you need to keep up now. Crusher looks confused at the Zonarian Commander then notices that the other Zonarians are carrying a quarter of a circlular object out of the warehouse. Crusher, to Coco and Sarah: They're getting away. Coco and Sarah sees them. Coco grabs a Zonarian and throws him at another Zonarian. He goes after the others escaping. Sarah sheilds them from the other Zonarians so that way they can get to the ones escaping. Zonarian Commander: NOO! The Zonarian Commander charges at Crusher who wasn't paying attention. The Zonarian Commander grabs Crusher and charges towards the wall to slam him into it. However the Zonarians with the circuluar object were in front of the wall/exit. The Zonarian Commander and Crusher make contact with the object and there is a flash and they are gone. The object falls out the Zonarians' hands and smashes into pieces. Sarah: Brandon! Theme Song '' Meanwhile in what seems to be a desert, a purple flash appears and a rip opens above a pile of sand. Crusher and The Zonarian Commander fall out and the rip closes. As The Zonarian Commander tries to get up, Crusher punches him a few times. Crusher: YEAH EAT THAT AND THAT AND- (noticing that they moved) Wait... Where are we? The Zonarian Commander throws Crusher off. Zonarian Commander: GET OFF OF ME! Crusher, landing painfully: Ow. Zonarian Commander, looking around: No... It can't be. Crusher: What is it this time? Another problem in your plans? Zonarian Commander: We're in the Mid-World! Crusher: The what? Zonarian Commander: The Mid-World is a place between dimensions. It's one of the possible places that victims go when they use a tampered with portal. Crusher: So we're on another planet? Zonarian Commander: We are NOWHERE! Crusher: Oh Zonarian Commander: ARRRRR! YOU FOOL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Crusher: MY FAULT? You shoved me into the circle... portal... thing. Zonarian Commander: If you weren't there to interfer, none of this would have happened. Now our plans are completly off schecle. Crusher: Ugh. You sound like my cousin. Zonarian Commander: I sound nothing like a Human! Crusher: Ok ok. Zonarian Commander: If I'm going to be trapped here with you, I minus as well DESTROY YOU! The Zonarian Commander comes after Crusher and jabs him a bunch. He kicks him down. When Crusher looks up, he sees the Zonarian Commander about to jump on him. Crusher punches him away and gets up. When the Zonarian Commander tries to get up, Crusher grabs him and pushes him down. Crusher: Stay down. Zonarian Commander: GET OFF OF ME! Crusher: Look dude. If we're trapped here, then there's no point of killing each other. The Zonarian Commander pushes Crusher's hand off of him and gets up. Zonarian Commander: What... What are you trying to say Tennyson? Crusher turns back into Brandon. Brandon: What I'm saying is that in order to get out of here, we have to work together. Zonarian Commander: I don't need assistance from a Human! I am a Commander! Ground begins to shake. Brandon: Um... What was that? Zonarian Commander: Something that I can handle! The shaking stops. Brandon: It stopped. Zonarian Commander: Yes... Now I can DESTR- Suddenly a huge red alien comes out from under the Zonarian Commander and takes him. Brandon: Whoa... The red alien lands on the sand to reveal itself as a giant red scorpian type alien with the Zonarian Commander in its mouth. Zonarian Commander, struggling: LET ME GO! Brandon, yelling to Zonarian Commander: So do you need my "assistance" now? Zonarian Commander: NO! The Zonarian Commander takes his claws and slashes the alien scorpian across the small part of its face. The alien gets angered and shakes around and roars. The alien opens its mouth revealing two tougues and thousands of sharp pointy teeth as it prepares to eat the Zonarian Commander which is stuck between its teeth. Brandon: How about now? Zonarian Commander: ASSIST ME! Brandon: That's what I thought. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Batwing flies over to the scorpian alien and fires sonic screams at it. The aliens gets stunned a bit and it causes it to close its mouth. The alien turns to Batwing and aims its tail at him. Batwing: Out of here buddy. The alien then fires venom from its tail at Batwing. Batwing quickly avoids it. Batwing: Whoa! Did NOT see that one coming. Zonarian Commander: GET ME OUT OF HERE! Batwing: Oh right. Batwing flies closer to the alien while avoiding the venom. When getting closer to ground level, Batwing continues to avoid the tail of the alien while flying over to The Zonarian Commander. When Batwing flies upwards alongside of the alien, he sonic screams at it when pushes it backwards. Batwing continues screaming at it until he drops The Zonarian Commander and retreats back into the sand. Batwing lands next to the Zonarian Commander and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: What were those things? Zonarian Commander: I do not know. They must be scavengers from the portal errors. Brandon: So... not even a thank you? Zonarian Commander: Working with you is enough Tennyson. Brandon: Well you're welcome. Come on, let's get out of here before those things come back. Zonarian Commander: I am a Commander! Brandon: So? Zonarian Commander: So... I will lead this group. Brandon: (sigh) Ok fine. Zonarian Commander: Let us move on before they return for us. (leads on) Brandon: What an original plan... (follows) Later they are still walking amoungst the sands. Zonarian Commander, suddenly stopping: STOP! Brandon: What now? Zonarian Commander: Step back. Brandon: Again? Zonarian Commander: I don't feel comforable so close to a Human when I'm not in combat. Brandon: I'm about 10 feet away and you arn't even facing me. Zonarian Commander: I can feel your exhaling breath upon my back. Brandon: How can you feel me breath from here? Zonarian Commander: Wait... (kneels on the sand) Brandon: Um.. What are you- The Zonarian Commander sticks his arms into the sand and pulls a bunch of it into his chest. His chest/stomach opens up and sucks up the sand. Brandon: ...What? ...What are you doing? Zonarian Commander: I am feeding off of minerals in this terrain. Brandon: Dude, if that's the way you eat all the time, then I do NOT want to hang out with you. Zonarian Commander finishes his feeding and gets up. Zonarian Commander: We need to keep moving (leads on) Brandon, following: Do you even know where we are going? Meanwhile back in the warehouse... Sarah: Coco, what do we do? They've been in there for hours. Coco: I don't know. Sarah: What if we fix the portal thing? Coco: That could take some time. Plus we would need to activate it somehow. Sarah: How do you do that? Coco: Sometimes using different resources. Other times you can use coding to activate it. Sarah: Well I'm good with coding and I can use my energy to hold the pieces into place. Coco: Ok but even if we DO get the portal working again, how will we find Brandon? These things arn't reliable when they part especially when they're imcomplete. Sarah: Wait there are more of them? Coco: I guess so. Sarah: Well nevermind that. We have to get Brandon out of there... wherever he is. Back in the Mid-World, it is night. Brandon: Can we stop walking now? Zonarian Commander: No we need to continue moving. Brandon: Look dude. I want to get out of here as much as you do but we need to rest. Zonarian Commander: We don't have time for resting. Brandon, stopping: Well I am. Zonarian Commander, stopping and turning to face Brandon: You'll get yourself killed out here. Brandon: So will you if we spilt up. Zonarian Commander: Then we will rest. Brandon: Good (sits down) The Zonarian Commander slowly sits down too. Zonarian Commander: There are chances that we will die of stravation, dehydration, sickness from the cold- Brandon: Are you going to act some negative for the whole night? Zonarian Commander: I don't plan on staying for the night. Brandon: Yeah me neither. But we probably do so... Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps down on a specific hologram. Brandon transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Swampfire makes a fire. Swampfire: There. Zonarian Commander: Theres still stravation, dehydra- Swampfire: So um.. Let's talk about each other then. Since we're trapped here. Zonarian Commander: I don't prefer talking about myself to lower beings. Swampfire: How about we introduce ourselves.. again. Swampfire turns back into Brandon. Brandon: My name is Brandon Tennyson but you can just call me Brandon. Zonarian Commander: Ok. I shall call you: Brandontennysonbutyoucanjustcallmebrandon. Brandon: ...wait what? Zonarian Commander: That is your name. I shall address you as Brandontennsonbutyoucan- Brandon: So what's your name? Zonarian Commander: Zonarian Commander #876. Brandon: That's your name? Zonarian Commander #876: That is what I am addressed by. Brandon: How about a more normal name like Pablo. Zonarian Commander #876: I do not wish to be addressed as: Pablo. Brandon: Ok then... Suddenly a small bug comes out of the ground. Zonarian Commander #876: MOVE! Brandon: Huh? The Zonarian Commander pushes Brandon out of the way and throws the fire on the bug. The bug burns. Brandon: Dude that was our fire! Zonarian Commander: That was possibly the most dangerous creature to set foot on this planet. Brandon: A bug? Zonarian Commander: Their size is what fools everyone. They travel in swarms and attack as one. Brandon: Well where's the swarm? Suddenly a large swarm of red bugs pile from out of the sand and head towards Brandon and the Zonarian Commander. Brandon: I had to ask. Zonarian Commander: Run! They run from the swarm as fast as possible. The swarm begins throwing fireballs at them. The Fireballs rain from the sky. Fourantly they miss them. Zonarian Commander: We can not run from them for very long. Brandon, slapping Omnitrix: Come on. Come on. Work. Work. Brandon trips and the Commander stops. The swarm gets closer and closer. Brandon: GAH! Zonarian Commander: Brandontennysonbutyoucancallmebrandon NOOO! The Zonarian Commander runs over to Brandon and throws him out of there. The swarm begin to tackle the Commander into the ground and cover over him. Brandon: NO! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Big Chill freezes all of the swarm around him until the rest retreat back into the sand. Big Chill lands next to the Zonarian Commander and turns back into Brandon. Zonarian Commander: My arm is frozen! Brandon: Opps! Don't worry I'll thaw you out. Right when Brandon activates the Omnitrix, the red scorpian comes out of the ground and eats the Zonarian Commander's arm off. Brandon stares in shock and the Zonarian Commander yells in pain. Zonarian Commander: GAAAAAH! MY ARM! Brandon: Wha-wha-wha... Ca-Can't it grow back or something?! Zonarian Commander: NO! IT DOESN'T! Brandon: Darn it! Brandon fiddles with the Omnitrix. Brandon: Come on you stupid thing. Can't you fix him or something? (no reply) Voice Command Mode Activate or something? Omnitrix: Voice Command Mode Activated. Brandon: Seriously? Yes! Zonarian Commander: GAAAAAARGHHH! Brandon: Oh I mean umm Omnitrix: Repair arm... please. Omnitrix: Missing Limbs can only be repaired by DNA manipluation. Brandon: What does that mean? Omnitrix: Missing DNA well be filled with avaible DNA. Proceed with Repairing? Brandon: Yes... um Proceed. The Omnitrix scans the Zonarian Commander and emits a blue beam onto him then a green flash appears. When Brandon looks, he sees that the Zonarian Commander's arm is back but it is now rock type and yellow. Parts of his new arm strecth across his body too. Zonarian Commander: What... did you do? Brandon: I fixed you. Zonarian Commander: I'm... different. Brandon: But you got your arm back right? Zonarian Commander: Yes... Thank you. Brandon: Anytime. Now let's go. I'm pretty sure those things will come back. Brandon leads on but the Commander stay for a bit and watches Brandon with new feelings. Back in the warehouse, Sarah has her laptop connected to the portal pieces which are being held together by her energy. Coco: Everything ready? Sarah: Yep. Everything is in order. My laptop will activate the portal held together by my energy. Coco: What about finding Brandon? Sarah: I used my energy to get a tracking of him. The portal should almost open right in front of him. Back in the Mid-World... Brandon and the Zonarian Commander are walking up a sandy hill where a purple flash appears in front of him. When they look, they see the same portal they came through except held together my pink energy. Brandon: Look! It's the portal! Now we can go. Zonarian Commander: I am not going. Brandon: What? Why? Zonarian Commander: Because I am no longer the person I was raised to be. Brandon: Just because you've changed doesn't mean you have to stay here. Zonarian Commander: But it does. I am no longer one of my kind. I am something new. Something different. Brandon: Are you sure? Zonarian Commander: Yes. Brandon: Then I guess this is goodbye. Zonarian Commander: Till we meet again Brandontennysonbutyoucancallmebrandon. Brandon: See ya around... Zony. Brandon steps into the portal and dissapears. The Zonarian Commander or "Zony" stands there watching the portal and then walks away in the other direction. Back in the warehouse, Brandon jumps out of the portal and the portal breaks into pieces again. Sarah, hugging Brandon: Brandon! You're ok! Brandon: Hey! You guys did it. Coco: It was all Sarah's idea. Sarah: Oh stop it. Brandon: Well I wish that will never happen again. Sarah, looking around: Wait where's- Coco: Yeah. That big weird Zonarian Commando dude. Brandon, staring at the pieces of the portal: ...in a better place. Camera shows Zony still walking off into the desert of the Mid-World. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Zony Aliens Used *Crusher *Batwing *Swampfire *Big Chill Villains *Zonarians **Zonarian Commander (Temporaly) *Mid-World Aliens **Red Scorpian Alien **Red Fire-Breathing Bug Aliens Trivia *This is the third time that Brandon was trapped in a dimensional realm; the first being The Revenge of the Conqueror and the second being Trapped in the Capture. *It is revealed that there are over 800 Zonarian Commanders *The Zonarian Commander (#876) turns good in this episode *The Voice Commands on the Omnitrix are used again *Sarah is revealed to be skilled in coding *The Mid-World and the aliens there make their debuts *Swampfire and Big Chill weren't planned on being in the episode but where put into it anyways *This episode was planned on being the 2nd anniversary episode but it was pushed back and replaced by Party Time which seemed more of an anniversary themed episode Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2